The present invention relates to a driver assistance system for predicting travel trajectories of other vehicles.
A device and a method for detecting an angle of inclination of a two-wheeler during travel using a sensor is described in German Patent Application No. DE 102004021590 A1, in which accelerations are measured along the vertical axis of the two-wheeler by a vertical acceleration sensor. The angle of inclination is determined via the ratio of the measured acceleration to the acceleration of gravity. A method for level regulation is activated or deactivated as a function of the angle of inclination of the two-wheeler.